The video and music industry has long suffered a major problem with theft at the retail and commercial sales level. A common solution to the theft problem is the hand application of magnetic strips to the cassettes in the stores which will trigger a scanner alarm if they are not deactivated by the cashier. These magnetic security strips will cause an audible signal when passed through a sensing field, usually magnetic, radio frequency or acustomagnetic, if the device is not removed or deactivated where the sales transaction occurs. The use of such strips, while common, is not overly popular because application is time-consuming and the strips are often ineffective because the strips are visible which provides the thief an opportunity to peel the strips off. Thus, the industry is continually searching for anti-theft methods and devices that are more efficient and effective.